1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communicating technologies, and particularly to a method for processing an incoming call.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, if an incoming call is not answered, a communication device will log a missed call, the log of the missed call may include a phone number of a caller, such that the missed call can be returned conveniently.
However, there are scams using the missed call feature. When returning the missed call, the called number maybe a toll number having a pre-recorded message resulting in the calling number being charged a toll or a fee for making the call. Therefore, an improved method for processing incoming calls is desired.